Running
by the-hottest-cullen-girl
Summary: Bella's mom and dad abuse her, so at age ten she has grown up quickly making a little home in a meadow she found. where she feels peace and safe. what will happen when she meets the cullens? will they save her? better than the summary give it a try
1. Just the beginning

"get out now!" my mother yells.i run out the screen door and jump down the stair.

running through the green over grown field, i hop over the wooden fence. my brown

hair falling in front of my face as i run my breath is coming out in little gasp now as i

run over the small bridge that goes over death river. going through the maze of trees

within the forest i cant get the picture of my moms red face and my dads hand coming

to hit me out of my head. finally the trees start to get thicker and then im in a little

meadow, that has a small pond with a dock that i built. theres a small i guess you

could call it a shack that i also built. i walk over to the pond and look in. my reflection

shows my heart shaped face with some dirt on it framed with my brown curls. my

blue eyes blood shot and if you follow the tear that came from my eye it followed the

path of long gone tears. im wearing jeans and a pink tang top with my mary janes. i sit

down on the grass near the pond and bring my knees to my chest. looking at my

reflection again i look tiny in this postion at 10 years old im 4'4 and weigh about 65

pounds thanks to my loving parents not! under my right eye i can see that its starting

to swell and i can already feel my arm bruising. suddenly i start to shake and then i

brake down and start to cry. i gasp for air and start coughing from crying so hard. this

meadow is where i feel beauty, where i feel peace, where i know that nothing can hurt

me when im here, when im here i feel safe. But not for long someone's coming


	2. hunting

_OMG!__** Thank you all soooo much for all the reviews and all the favorites and story alerts. You are amazing! **_

_Previously:_

_this meadow is where i feel beauty, where i feel peace, where i know that nothing can hurt me when im here, when im here i feel safe. But not for long someone's coming_

Carlisle pov:

Esme and I are hunting in the nearby forest, when the wind changes direction and Esme gets the scent

of a small human. Her instincts take over as she darts through the trees "Esme! Don't ." I run so I am

right behind her, coming to a clearing, it looks like a little home is here. how odd? Growling Esme leans

into her hunting crouch, until we both hear a small whimper come from the pond. Straightening out of

her crouch we both look at a small girl about 4'4, who has the smell of blood rising to the surface of her

skin. She curled into such a tight ball, as we can smell the tears leaking from her eyes. Esme looks at me

as I nod that it is fine for us to go to her. once we get close enough we notice that she is much older

than see seems, poor thing. "Sweetie?" I say softly as to not scare her, playing my hand on her arm. She

lets out a strangle cry as she looks up at "Please just kill me, im so sorry." And with that she blacks out

"Oh my" Esme rushes to her side "Carlisle she has a black eye." Leaning down I notice her arms "As well

as her arms." My wife looks at me with tears in her eyes " I know these kind of bruises Carlisle."

_**Im sorry guys I know its short, but I hope you like it. I will try and update again tonight, but I just have to finish studying. Well hit the review button please and thank you.**_


	3. Waking up in a strange home

Previously:

"Oh my" Esme rushes to her side "Carlisle she has a black eye." Leaning down I notice her arms "As

well as her arms." My wife looks at me with tears in her eyes " I know these kind of bruises Carlisle."

Esme Pov:

My vision clouds wit venom tears, as Carlisle lays the young girl on our bed. "I have to check her

Esme." I nod my head at him, going over to him I help him lift her shirt to check her stomach for the

bruises. As we lift it up she starts to wiggle, we let go quickly as to not scare her. "Sweetheart?"

Carlisle says softly "hm?" she rolls on her stomach causing us to chuckle. Leaning down so im near

her ear I whisper "Its time to wake up darling come on." Suddenly she shots out of bed and stumbles

back. I grasp her forearm to steady her, but she shrinks away from me as a river of new tears come

pouring out of her eyes. "Please let me go. Im sorry for everything just please let me go." She pleads

as she lowers herself to the floor, and snuggling into the corner near my vanity. Carlisle walks forward

slowly and crouches down an arms length away from her. "We're not going to hurt you sweetheart.

Please tell us your name?" she wipes away the tears with the back of her hand "B-b-e-e-l-l-a-a" I

smile at her and come over to my vanity, pulling out my chair I sit down and look at her sweetly.

"What a beautiful name its definitely fits you." I smile at her confused expression, has no one ever

complemented her? "Its nice to meet you Bella, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle

motions to each of us. he extents his hand for her to shake, and ever so slowly she extents a shaky

hand, grasping Carlisle hand she gently shakes it. Carlisle and I smile at her "Bella we would like to

ask you some questions, if that's alright with you?" Carlisle says slowly, we visibly see her gulp as well

as hear it. "Sure." Well at least were making progress.

**I hoped you all like it, im sorry I took so long to update. But now all you need to do is hit the little review button and please let me know what you mean XD**


	4. questions

**Previously: **"Bella we would like to ask you some questions, if that's alright with you?" Carlisle says slowly, we visibly see her gulp as well as hear it. "Sure." Well at least were making progress.

Esme Pov:

Carlisle looks at a loss of what to do, the poor child is still cowering by my vanity.

"Bella, Can you come by us so we may talk?" she shakes her head yet again at us, I chuckle

at her stubbornness. "Alright than we'll come down there." I say to her comfortingly "N-not

y-you p-please." She points to Carlisle with a shaky hand, I turn towards him as he backs

up so he's near the bed. I wonder why she's afraid of my Carlisle, maybe her father was the

source of all this. "Alright dear I'll stay over here, can Esme come down there?" She nods

her head slightly. I kneel down in front of my chair that is to the side of her and smile

sweetly at her. "If you don't want to answer a question just tell us, alright?" she nods her

head again. "What's your favorite color?" I ask earning a questioning look from Carlisle

"Black and blue" she says timidly, I frown at that "Why?" she shrugs at me "I always have

those colors on me, I've just learned to like them." She gasp suddenly "I-I'm s-sorry i-I s-

shouldn't have said that." Fresh tears start to fall from her brown eyes and she quickly

wipes them away. Without think I go to console her but she shrinks away "Dear it's alright,

you never have to apologize for being truthful." She looks at me and covers her face "Next

question please." We smile at her "Sure thing sweetheart." I say sweetly "Esme?" Carlisle

says low enough for only me to hear. I turn towards him seeing a look of despair on his

face. "Bella, did your parents ever do anything that didn't seem normal?" after I ask her

that she stays quiet for a little while and then shakes her head yes. "Did your parents ever

hurt you?" Carlisle ask slowly, making sure not to frighten the already jumpy child. Her face

twisted in pain and fear. "No! they never touched me." Her sudden outburst shocked us, she

started rocking back and forth. "They never touched me, they never touched me, they

never touched me." She cried as she rocked back and forth "Bella, Bella calm down sweetie

calm down." I tell her frantically as she starts to hyperventilate "Carlisle?!? Please help her"

he comes to her side quickly, placing a hand on her shoulder Carlisle whispers for her to

calm down. Carlisle puts his hand on top of the one holding her knees up, Bella jolts back

and lets out a deafening scream "Please, please kill me."

**Okay hi **

**Well I know its been way to long but im finally on break and im starting to write more. I hope you guys like it **

**Now plzzz comment **

**Thank you =)**


	5. Friend

_Previously: Bella jolts back and lets out a deafening scream "Please, please kill me."_

Bellas pov:

I whimper as I curl into a ball, trying to get away from the man names

Carlisle. This is a trick, maybe their friends of my parents, that were sent to hurt

me. Hurt me just like my parents! No! I gotta get out of here! suddenly I jolt away

from the from them, running from the room and heading down the stairs. As I

reach the landing I see five people sitting on the seats. I gasp and run towards the

back, only to be swooped up into someone's arms. I try to squirm out of the grasp

until I hear a sudden 'sh' sound. With tears in my eyes I turn around to see a

blonde women holding me. "Please let me go" I wail struggling to get out of her

arms, she's going to hurt me. Can I just die, please, please end this shit. "Hey, hey

calm down we're not gonna hurt you." She says softly rocking me softly "Your okay

sweetie, your okay." After awhile of her softly rocking me and telling me its okay

my breathing calms down. She set me down on my feet, but she keeps me close. I

look up to see three guys and Carlisle as well as one girl and Esme. All of a sudden

a booming voice says (**lmao guess who?)** "Damn she ran like a two dollar whore

on nickel night." Excuse me! _*smack* _i turn to see the small pixie chick slap him on

the back of the head. "Emmett what the hell?!?!?!" The blonde next to me hisses

"Rosie its just an expression." He says pouting "You called her a Whore Emmett, I

can hardly say she took that as an expression!" She yells at him, the boy named

Emmett turns towards me, with a regretful expression upon his face "I'm truly sorry

Little Lady." The blonde im guessing her name to be Rose hisses at him, wtf?!?! "It

doesn't matter Emmett!" The Boy With Bronze hair snickers at Emmett "Emmett

your gonna have to crawl up a chicken ass to get laid, cause your in a load of

trouble." Emmett frowns quickly looking at rose with a pleading expression.

"Edward watch your language!" Esme scolds him, while the little pixie and the

blonde headed boy start laughing. Looking up at Rose, for the first time in a long

time I smile. "Hi I'm Bella." She smiles Down at me "Hello Bella I'm Rose." For the

first time I realized I might actually be safe with complete strangers. Now how

ironic is that.

**LMAO this was my fav chapter to write it was sad and funny and XD**

**Now I know ya'll must be think ROSE? Are you kidding? **

**Lol I figured I would throw that in there.**


	6. Laughs and a shocker

For the first time I realized I might actually be safe with complete strangers. Now how ironic is that.

_Bella's pov:_

I giggle as I move slightly away from Rose, looking at esme and Carlisle. I feel so

ashamed they were only trying to help me, and I just ran. "I'm so sorry." Everyone goes quiet

as they look towards me. "For what?" Ask the Pixie, I look to Esme and Carlisle "I'm sorry for

running away when you both were trying to help me." Coming closer to me, my eyes widen okay

maybe I was wrong, _no! no stop it they wont hurt me! _They stop were they are "im sorry." I

apologize again, they both look at me lovingly, _lovingly?!?_. I'm so confused they barely know

you. "We can't not love you, sweetheart. And please don't apologize for acting that way, we

understand." Esme says sweetly. "T-thank y-you." They both nod toward me, I feel something

vibrate in my pocket remembering my phone, hitting my pocket the feeling stops. Emmett

booming laugh echoes throughout the room "Are you always that loud?" I ask shockingly, my

parents would belt me if I was that loud. Everyone burst into laughter "Yes, Yes I am." He

replies proudly "My parents would belt me, if I was ever that loud." Suddenly realizing what I

said I look down at my feet only to have myself pulled closer to a body. Looking up I see rose

smiling down at me "Your fine, Bella, your fine." I smile but that quickly fades when I feel my

phone vibrate again. "Who I gods name-." I look at them all apologetically as I pull out my

phone to see my Uncles number. My uncle is not truly related to me, but I always know that he

and my other uncles have protect me, well from what they knew is hurting me. "I-I have to t-

take this." Rose looks at me "Is it your parents?" I shake my head 'no' "Its my un biological

uncle." They nod as I pick it up placing it to my ear "Hello?" I say sweetly into the phone, why

would he be calling me? Did my parents? No, they wouldn't have. "Isabella." Smiling to myself

"Uncle Aro." The room suddenly fills will gasp "Aro." They all say at the same time, wtf?!?!?!?

**I hope you all like it cliffy right lmao =) **

**Well don't forget to review **

**I will give ya'll a virtual cookie if you do lol =)**


	7. one and only

Hi everyone =)

Well next week I have testing so this week I have to study, and than after I am all down I will update

I must thank you all for your comments =)

And I also gotta thank breanna1027927 for giving me an idea on how to move on with my story

~Rose


	8. Lets get the show on the road

**You guys are amazing I love the reviews =)**

**Thank you again to breanna1027927 for the idea =)**

_Previously "Uncle Aro." The room suddenly fills will gasp "Aro." They all say at the same time, wtf?_

Bella's pov:

"Bella where are you?" my uncle questions through the phone, uhhhh?

"At home Uncle Aro." I say calmly as I look up at Rose "Isabella I believe you

should change your story since I just phoned your home and they said you are out,

and now I just heard seven people say my name." I gulp loudly and looked around

Carlisle walks towards me motioning to the phone. "Uncle Aro some would like to

talk to you." I say quietly as I hand my phone over to Carlisle with shaking fingers,

all the while I hear Aro speaking loudly through the phone "Isabella where are

you?" he shouts through the phone, I look pleadingly at Carlisle "please sir don't

tell him about my bruises let me tell him." He nods his head while putting the

phone to hear his ear. "Aro." Carlisle addresses him and then there is silence for a

while "We found her by a pond, Aro she wishes me not to tell you the problem."

Again silence well that is aside from the annoying buzzing sound **(vamp speed **

**talking),** gezz come on Aro use your speedy speak and come save me… well I

mean let not let them eat me. And yes I know their vampires, I know the women

holding me is a vampire and everyone else here is. "Of course Aro" he hands the

phone over to me "Isabella?" aro says calmly though I can feel his anger rising "Yes

uncle aro?" I answer back timidly, I don't like him made, well I don't like everyone

mad "Bella we will be there within tomorrow, and then we will explain everything."

"Alright uncle, I will see you then." "Goodbye Bella see you soon." And then the

line disconnects, I close my phone and look at the ground "You know about us don't

you?" the little pixie ask "Yes ma'am." She jumps forward and hugs me causing me

to tense "We're going to be best friends Bella." My eyes widen "Alice let go of her."

Rose hisses her way pulling me out of the pix- I mean Alice's arm "I'm okay Rose,

she just scared me." Alice smiles up at me "Bella?" my eyes snap up to Carlisle "yes

sir" I ask timidly "maybe we should all sit down and talk." I nod my head but don't

move until I feel Rose go ahead, we all sit down in their bright living room. "I think

first we should all introduce ourselves." Esme says looking at everyone, Alice jumps

up "I'll start it." she sits back down and smiles at me "Well you know I'm Alice and

this is my husband jasper." Jasper looks at me and smiles which seems to shock

everyone "Hello ma'am" oh my gosh he has a southern accent, I'M NOT THE ONLY

ONE! "hello sir." I smile at him as my own southern accent comes out, making

everyone smile "Call me Jasper, and finally im not the only one with that accent." I

laugh at him. Then suddenly we move onto the next group "Well you know me, and

this is my husband Emmett." Rose introduces them, Emmett smiles a goofy smile

at me "Hey bellsy" I laugh at that "hello" he smiles again while laughing at my

shyness "Hey no making fun of the overly shy girl!" I pout towards him making

everyone laughs as well as I "You know us already dear" Esme say smiling towards

me. "and I'm Edward." Say the bronze haired dude "hello." He's quite strange I

have to admit he looks like he could be a real heart breaker. **(haha new moon) **I

nod my head not speaking, I really don't like him. I finally look outside for the first

time "oh bella you must be tired, come lets get you to bed." Esme says sweetly

"But I'm not tired." They all laugh at me "Come on bellsy you're a kid you need

your rest." I try my best to glare at him but I end up laughing "Okay I guess so." I

stand up and Rose follows me. "Bella would you mind if I stayed with you?" she ask

anxiously "You don't have to but I wouldn't mind." They smile at me and lead me

towards the stairs "Goodnight everyone." "goodnight bella" they all reply causing

me to smile. "Oh wait I'll get you Pj's" Alice say jumping up and flying past us

"thank you Alice" we make it to one of their many guest rooms and its just

beautiful, light pink walls with a big bed and some beautiful paintings. (Link on my

profile so you get to see) looking at the bed again I see a set of pink pajama's. I

changed quickly behind the changing wall. Coming out Esme kisses my head

wishing me goodnight as she walks out. I climb into bed and snuggle into the

blanket as Rose tucks me in. Tears start to fill my eyes, rose of course notices them

and quickly wipes them away. "Bella sweetie what wrong?" she ask soothingly "No

one has ever tucked me in before." I admit while reaching up and hugging her

"Sweetheart you will always have someone to tuck you in here." I smile a teary

smile at her "Thank you" she reaches and flicks off the light "Rose?" "yes bella."

She wont even if I ask her she'll think I'm a baby "would you mind staying in here

with me?" even though I wish you could lay next to me, I just feel so unprotected

"of course Bella I wouldn't mind." "thank you" I feel a soft kiss being places on my

forehead "Goodnight bella." I yawn tiredly "goodnight Rose" Snuggling more into

the very warm comfortable blanket. Darkness consumes me as my parents faces fill

my mind… and that's when the pain starts to fill my body.

**Okay so I did this a little quicker than I thought I would, but I figured out that writing calm my nerves from my test tomorrow. I hope ya'll will like it I ****will**** update soon.**


	9. Bad Dream

_Previously: __Darkness consumes me as my parents faces fill my mind… and that's when the pain starts to fill my body._

**Bella's pov:**

"you little bitch" my father screams grabbing my hair and throwing me against the wall.

I whimper only angering him and my mother further. "shut up and suck it up you little brat you

deserve to die." My mother says kicking me in the stomach. "P-please i-i-I'm s-sor-ry" I cry

protecting my face with my hands. My father reaches down snatching my arms gripping them

so hard I can feel the bruises start to form, as he shakes me violently. "You are worthless, you

are a mistake you never should have happened." He screams as he drops me "bella" I hear

someone in the distance yell, making me whimper. "Worthless! Mistake! Bitch!" their voices

fade out as new voices fill my head "Bella! Bella wake up." I hear Roses voice plead with me but

my mind won't let me wake up fully "you didn't know she was having a nightmare?" a deep

male voice floods my hearing next, wait is that an Italian accent "I only left for a minute, do you

think I would let her purposely suffer Aro?" Rose snaps, Uncle Aro! Wake up, wake up! "Mia

Principessa **(my princess) **please wake up your safe." he pleads sweetly while smoothing over

my hair, with those words few words my body allowed me to wake fully. Blinking away the

blinding light I sit up slowly looking around the room. Everyone's in here and when I say

everyone I mean EVERYONE! Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward gah!, My

uncles and Jane, Alec, and Felix. "well good morning." I say uneasy, had the family already filled

them in. "Hello mio angelo **(my angel)**" uncle Caius says softly coming over to my bed and

kisses my cheek earning a weird look from the family. " Mio Tesoro **(my darling)**" Uncle Marcus

greets kissing my cheek as well. "Hello Uncles" I smile at them finally noticing that I'm still in

bed causing me to blush twelve different shades of red. Making everyone laugh "Well fine than

laugh at the poor human." I pout jumping off my bed "Um guys I kinda need to get changed." I

say looking at everyone, they nod and exit out the door. Well all aside from Rose, Alice, and

Esme. "everything is waiting for you in the bathroom bella." Esme says in a sweet tone "thank

you." I nod and head towards the bathroom "Oh and bella I'll leave new cloths on your bed." I

smile at Alice "Thank you" and I close the door.

**AFTER THE SHOWER **

Walking out of the bathroom I grab my cloths and walk behind the changing wall. Finally

looking at the clothes Alice left for me. A pair of light colored jeans and long sleeve black shirt,

thank you alice. After putting them on I throw on the pair of black ballerina flats and head

downstairs. Making my way down the stairs I stop at the landing, they didn't notice I had

arrived but their all talking in their own speed. waiting for one of them to notice me I stand on

the landing smiling. All of a sudden I hear the buzzing stop signaling that they stopped talking,

looking up again I see everyone looking at me. Making me slightly scared maybe their angry

that I was here while they were talking. But they should know I cant hear them, please don't be

mad. Someone making a waving motion in front of my face breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Bella!" Jane says snapping her fingers "Oh hi" I smile again making everyone laugh, again. I

walk over to the couch and stand there. Only to be guided to a seat between Rose and Uncle

Aro. "Now that we're all here would someone like to explain what is going on." Uncle Caius say

sternly.

**I hope ya'll liked that =) so hit the little review button and tell me what you think. Please and thank you **

**~Rose **


	10. How could we not have known

_Previously: _"_Now that we're all here would someone like to explain what is going on." Uncle Caius say sternly._

**Bella's pov:**

"what do you mean Uncle Caius?" I ask quietly making him raise his eyebrows "I believe

you know of what he speak Isabella." Uncle Aro says calmly while motioning to the Cullens.

"Right." I grimace as I try to figure out how to tell them. Maybe Carlisle told them some of it, I

look up at him and like he knew what I was going to say he shook his head. "I Told them

nothing Bella, it is not my story to tell." I nod and take a deep breath "What do you want to

know?" I look at my uncle's, Marcus was the first to speak "Everything Bella, we wish to know

everything that has happened." Still I hesitate how am I supposed to tell them this? "Why don't

we let Bella think for awhile of how to say this." Carlisle suggest "While she's doing that maybe

you all could explain how you know Bella." Esme ask sweetly "Of course you all must have been

wondering." Uncle Aro exclaims.

"Bella's parents had taken a trip to volterra and decided to take part in our 'tour'. When our

feeding was over we noticed that there was still three heart beats in the room. Finding them we

made an agreement with them, if they kept our secret we would spare their lives. But than they

informed us of killings taking place in Forks that no one could explain, which turn out to be a few

newborns who had decided to roam. They asked us if they kept our secret if we would insure

their safety from all angles."

I look up as Uncle Aro finishes explaining to see the family staring at them in shock.

"What are you all staring at." Uncle Caius sneers " We are just shocked." Emmett says unclearly

"what shocked that we would actually help someone. They help us we helped them, is that so

hard to accept?" Jane snaps "Jane dear please you cannot blame them for our reputation." Uncle

Aro states Calmly "Ya'll I'm ready to explain." I cut in before this can grow into a full grown

argument. Everyone stares at me intently waiting for me to explain. I take a deep breath and

look at all of them "okay I really don't know how to explain this-." "just take your time Mio

Tesoro **(my darling)" **"My parents may have ask you to insure our safety for others, but they

never ask you to insure my safety from them." I pause for a minute letting them get it though

they probably already understand from the look of shock that crosses their faces. "They a-

abused me Uncles. You never knew this but they did, that's where the bruises were from. I did

not fall down the stairs and break my leg that on summer he threw me down the stairs." I

looked at them, seeing anger fill their eyes making me shrink behind Rose. All of a sudden I feel

a presence closer to me, gently pulling me back to sit upright. Looking fearfully towards Uncle

Aro as he gently places his hand on my shoulder "mia principessa please do not be afraid. We

are not angry at you, we are angry at them and at ourselves for not piecing it together." I smile

at him "I understand Uncle." And at that moment my stomach decided to make itself known,

blushing I look down at my hands "Sorry." I frown "Bella there's no reason to apologize come I'll

get you something to eat." Esme says while standing up and taking my hand "You are all

welcome to join us in the dining room." Everyone stands up to follow us causing me to moan,

everyone looks at me worriedly "Must everyone watch the human eat." They laugh at me but

still follow us to the kitchen. As I sit down and Esme places a sandwich in front of me Emmett

ruffles my hairs making me smack his hand. Swallowing I look towards Uncle Marcus "Uncle isn't

your ball coming up soon?" I smile excitingly "Yes it is Mio Tesoro, why do you ask?" he ask

while kissing my head "I was just wondering, I always loved that celebration." I smiled as I took

another bite of my sandwich. "Well of course you will attend, you all are invited." Aro exclaims, I

jump around in my seat to look at Carlisle and then at Uncle Aro. "We would be honored thank

you aro." Carlisle smiles "Oh your welcome old friend." "Really" I squeak jumping up and hug

Uncle Aro. Everyone laughs at me _Again. _"so now we have one more thing to figure out, what

are we going to do about them?" Jasper says while putting his hand on my shoulder.

**So how was that ? =) I hope ya'll liked it, so let me know hit that lil green button.**


	11. Baby Doll their goin' down

**I am so sorry I havent written I just seem to have lost my spunk**

**Previously: **Everyone laughs at me _Again. _"so now we have one more thing to figure out, what

are we going to do about them?" Jasper says while putting his hand on my shoulder.

Bella's pov:

Uncle aro looks at jasper "I believe that is something that should be disgust privately" his glace slides to

me almost to fast for my eyes to pick up "I'll go upstairs" I slide out of my seat and quickly go up stairs

before they can say anything opening my door I fall on my bed and sigh. My mind starts turning and I

start thinking, this is bad I shouldn't be alone because this is what happens I think. What happens if they

decide to give them a stern talking too and then give me back? What if Uncle's decide to change me and

I'm stuck like this forever? What if…. What if no one wants me? I hug a pillow too me as sadness

consumes my now unmoving heart I cant stand this, not knowing what's going on. Looking around the

room, I take the advice Jane once gave me write when you are upset or angry, and find a notebook and

a pen and start writing.

Dear god

are you real ?

Because i don't know if you were real why is there so much pain and suffering? why do you let

people die? children die they suffer? why do you let people get raped and murdered? if you were real

why! thats what i wanna know you so mean i guess i want to say for if you are real so u have a

sick sense of humor making people suffer like that people that dont deserve it and then you let those

bastards of people live for such a long time IT ISNT FAIR! god is supposed to love everyone i highly

disagree if you loved everyone you wouldn't cause us pain we are your so called CHILDERN parents dont

let their CHILDERN endure pain if they can help it so are those evil people you created are they the ones

you selected to show us how evil you can really be to show us everything's not perfect well i thinks thats

crap you evil you amazing you confusing and you are... i dont know what you are but i don't think i will

ever know

~Isabella 2010

Staring down at my paper I focus on my emotions of a little while, I feel calm and happy. Damn it Jane

was right as always, stupid four hundred year old tiny Vampire. At least im better I cant stand being

depressed like that a knock at my door makes me shove my notebook under my pillow "Come in" the

door opens some as Aro walk's in "Hi uncle" I say softly because he has that ' im pissed don't talk to me

right now' face on "Hello Isabella" _Isabella damn that means im in trouble, shit! _He comes over to my

bed and sits down next to me "Against everyone else's opinion I am asking you of what you think should

be done." I look at him deep in thought "Uncle I have no idea what ever you all think is best, I want

nothing to do with them." He nods his head and then my room falls silent "Bella I'm sorry we never

noticed, I'm sorry we couldn't help you before this before" he fades off talking while motioning to my

body mostly to my black eye, he leans closer to me and tilts my chin up. Growling he kisses my forehead

and stands angrily going to the door turning towards me he growls out a promise "I promise you bella

they will pay"


End file.
